Miles Englewood
Miles Englewood is a new student at C.C. Calhoun Academy. He's a singer and dancer and wants to join the Dixie Singers. Miles Englewood is a recurring character and portrayed by Joe Jonas. History Miles Englewood grew up in the South with three brothers and a sister. He met Ellie Grace in middle school and had a crush on her for many years. Season One Pilot Miles Englewood is first seen auditioning for the Dixie Singers with "Back to December." His appearance shocks Ellie Grace, his former girlfriend. A little while later, he sings "I Want You Back" to Ellie in Calhoun Coffee. There's a short confrontation involving Miles, Ellie, and Gideon Romani. It ends with Ellie throwing her iced tea in Miles' face. Miles is accepted into the 2013-2014 Dixie Singers, along with Paige Newton. He performs "The Climb" with the rest of the glee club. British Invasion Miles is seen during the glee club meeting at the beginning of the episode. He scoffs at Neal's suggestion of performing a Beatles' song. Miles is present when Devin sings to Sarah-Leigh. He sings "I Will Wait" to Ellie with the help of his roommate, Brian. Ellie spurns Miles once again. He is at glee club when Ian sings, and Miles sings "What Makes You Beautiful" with the other Dixie Singer guys. Stronger Miles is present throughout the episode. It is implied he doesn't want to sing songs about girl power. Later on, he votes for Ellie after her sing-off with Danielle Meyer. All That Jazz When Mr. Dominguez and Ms. Handel hint to the week's theme in glee club, Miles jumps up and proclaims, "It's jazz week!" He agrees that only the guys should sing. Later, he and Connor Towers serenade Drew Fleming and Faith Brewer in a fantasy. The Ballad of the Fall Showcase Miles is present throughout the episode. He is part of the group that accuses Danielle of setting the fire, saying she was last in the bathroom during Ian's solo. Bad to the Bone Miles's role in this episode is minor. He is present in each glee club scene, but does not speak. More Than a Glee Club Miles is present during each glee club scene. He is named in the head count at the end of the episode. Magical Sectionals Miles is first seen getting off the bus at the hotel in Lexington. He later texts Ellie, possibly under Winston's influence, and he met her in a classroom at Brookridge School for Girls. He proceeded to trap her against a wall and kiss her passionately. He stays mostly quiet through Gideon's confrontation, but he does claim that his charms finally won him Ellie. Miles is present during Sectionals and celebrates with the Dixie Singers after their win. Two Is Company Miles is paired with Ellie for the duets competition, something he is clearly happy about. It's implied he and Ellie didn't practice together at all and when she begins singing "Better Than Revenge," he sings "Much Better," creating an impressive mash-up. Miles is present during all glee club scenes. The Christmas Ball At the beginning of the episode, Miles complains about having to sing at the ball, saying the school can afford to hire Adele. Later, he tries to have a conversation with Ellie in the library, saying that Christmas is a special time of year for them. He reveals that the Englewood and Grace families got together for dinner on Christmas Eve for many years. Miles isn't seen again until the Dixie Singers present Mr. Dominguez and Ms. Handel with a Christmas present. He then sings "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" with the glee club. Mystery Miles is present in the first glee club scene, and he hurries off to investigate the music book's disappearance with the Dixie Singers. He's present at their next meeting. Ellie assigns him to search the guys' dorms. Miles sings "Ready or Not" with the rest of the glee club. At what the Dixie Singers believe is their final meeting, Miles is there and looking mopey like his teammates. At the end of the episode, he's seen celebrating with the Dixie Singers. Hearts Miles's first action is singing "All You Need Is Love" with the other Dixie Singer guys. He's present when Gabrielle sings to Winston. At lunch, Ellie discovers Miles sent her a flower-gram and she storms off to find him. He's at his locker when Ellie stomps up to him with her friends in tow. He's very nonchalant about her attitude. She sings "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" to him. Personality Miles is a bit of a hipster and tries to be passively cool. He's a singer, dancer, and baseball player. He's also a bit possessive and a known cheater in relationships. Relationships Miles-Ellie Relationship Miles had a crush on Ellie Grace for about three years before he worked up the courage to ask her out. They dated for about five months, throughout which he cheated on her twice. One girl went to a different school, and the other went to the same school as Miles and Ellie. Ellie found out about Miles and Julia from a friend and broke up with Miles promptly. Miles has come to C.C. Calhoun to win Ellie back. In the Pilot, he sang two songs to her-"Back to December" and "I Want You Back." In British Invasion, he sang "I Will Wait" for Ellie. In "Magical Sectionals," he forces kisses on Ellie. The two sing a mash-up duet in "Two Is Company." Miles sends her a flower-gram in "Hearts," and she sings "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" in response. Trivia Joe Jonas has dated Ellie Grace's portrayer, Taylor Swift. Songs Solos Duets Solos (In a Group Number) Gallery Miles Englewood -1.jpg Miles Englewood #3.png Miles Englewood -2.png Miles Englewood -4.jpg Kids in Charge.png Miles Englewood at the Christmas Ball.png British Invasion.png